Sanctuary
by Pixiecropse
Summary: Kira Potter starts a new adventure when she finds out that her friends have betrayed her she gose into hiding and discovers she may have an older brother she finds him will she be able to trust her brother and his friends and find love well see .-
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning Part 1

Hello my faithful Readers yes this is the edited version and once i read through the rest  
>they will also be added but please enjoy<p>

* * *

><p>My life had never been normal but this year has been weirder than most. It was also a lot more helpful as well as hurtful, who knew that Dumbledore had been planning my death for the last few months, since I managed to defeat him in a practice duel and his wand changed its allegiance to me, how was i supposed to know that would happen? It was my fourth year at Hogwarts and if you haven't guessed who I am yet then I'm almost ashamed to call you my reader. My name is Kira Potter and yes, it is a girl's name, I wonder why… Duh, bet you couldn't figure that out I'm a girl not a boy, no my name is not Harry Potter. Stupid Dumbledore and his twisted truths. He is bad news; I should have known that I wouldn't be that lucky that and I am too trusting. Anyway, all you have read up to my fourth year is true except for Voldemort coming back into power and the fact that I am female, oh don't get me wrong, he did come back to life but I had prepared just for this situation should it have happened. I mean I knew since 1st year that he would be trying to come back to life so instead of just waiting for it to happen I decided to prepare and have a solution to said problem.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning Part 2 Forshadow

**This my good people is the updated version with hopefully correct punctuation and other such lovely things **

**enjoy **

* * *

><p><strong>Flash back<strong>

**I knew something was up in the maze when things started getting panicky, I could sense the extra magic twisted around the triwizard tournament cup so before Cedric ****could touch it, I grabbed it as quickly as possible.**

**I looked at Cedric with a sad expression on my face and mouthed sorry to him as ****I watched him fade away and the tugging at the navel feeling took over in full force. Lovely, how I just love the feeling of needing to puke for one's own ****convenience in I will never get used to that I would rather apparate yes I know how to do that I happened to have become friends with a certain Blond Slytherin Sex God as ****most girls would call him yes he is mouthwatering definitely with his six pack abs, Mmm… okay mind out of the gutter and no, I won't tell you how I know about his six pack, a girls allowed to have her secrets.**

**Anyway back to reality, I didn't mean to get distracted.**

**That's what I get for grabbing a port key meant to take me to my arch enemy but as suddenly as that feeling came a few seconds later it was gone of course leaving me dizzy as hell but ah I'll get over it.**

**Just not quick enough sadly to not get snatched by death eaters *sigh* the f-ing story of my life..****I was dragged by people in masks almost made it feel like Halloween and I forgot my costume not ****I looked up and you wouldn't really be surprised at who I see worm tail they had somehow gotten him out of his rotting cell at the Ministry of Magic where he ****waited for his last and final court hearing.**

**Well suddenly I'm pushed up to a statue of an angel how ironic that the town of Godric Hallow the place of his accidental disintegrating body trick happened it ****would be his final resting place. I had a trick up my sleeves since they didn't give me a treat. I had all the deathly Hallows without them knowing of course.****So Voldemort just had to pick a cemetery you'd think that if your practically coming back to life you'd pick a place a little bit more cheery then a cemetery full ****of dead people to be reborn in a new body. He must be some kind of sadistic bastard, oh wait, I already knew that.**

**Of course he took my blood and revived himself but as he became human or monster or snake human monster thingy not sure he was human to begin with though ****this new look did fit his personality.**

**Well as he came back the moment he turned his back I called on my magic and made myself invisible and called my wand to me I had created spells just for this ****moment because I knew that Voldemort's main goals would be to get a body back and kill me.**

**I cast the first spell, "Soulus Repairius" as the silver staticy spell hit its target I watched as Voldemort's body was lifted into the air and wisps of white came zooming ****from all directions including from me and suddenly just hit his body it looked like it hurt.****And from how loud he's screaming I can only guess it's painful but at least his soul is whole now for the next part of my magic.**

"**Magicus removulus" and I watched as a green and dark tainted looking wisp of light air flowed from him to me and I absorbed it I hadn't thought that far ahead how ****the heck would I find a container that could hold his magic I didn't want it but it was the only way at the moment I mean I couldn't just put it into one of his ****followers.**

**That would have just been plane idiocy I mean even I'm not that stupid at times well all that was left was to kill him I placed a barrier around him and me so that ****his followers could not interfere I don't think he realized what I had just done to him he probably thinks that whatever spells I cast at him failed is he in for a ****shocker. Since for some reason he still has that sadistic sickening smile I mean imagine it with his snake face shudders ugh I think I'm going to be sick.****Tom Marvolo Riddle is now just that, a mortal, a muggle, someone with no magic and I'm his grim reaper time to pay the toll I am the master of death ****I look on him as I watch he tries to use the killing curse on me but as he tries nothing comes out I stare at him he looks back at me enraged looking ****ready to kill not that, that wasn't what he was aiming for the entire time right. I mean hasn't he been aiming to kill me for the, oh I don't know since the freaking day ****I was born! Can't a girl get a break? I feel like I'm living in a freaking soap opera, oh no that bitch didn't just poison his tea but he's having an affair with Ikuto**** screw that shit I want some peace repeat after me. Who am I kidding the girl that just won't fucking die won't get peace not until the day I actually ****fucking die sometimes I think I look forward to that day.**

**But then again if I gave in there are a lot of assholes out there that would take pleasure in that and I sure as hell ain't giving them that pleasure I'd stay a live just ****to spite them.**

**Well any way Voldy screams at me, "what the hell did you do to me you stupid bitch," ****I looked at him calmly and said "This stupid bitch as you call me, has just returned every piece of your broken black soul and removed any type of magic from your ****blood you are now fully muggle as you so call it."**

**Oh I don't think I have ever seen some one get so pissed I almost laughed you may think I'm twisted oh wait I am… I'm not evil twisted I wouldn't go murdering people but with what you find out about me can you blame me for being a tiny bit twisted.**

**"Time to meet your maker death has decided that I shall be your executioner I won't make it too painful though for what you put me through most of my life I should ****torture the hell out of you just for fun but I won't I know mercy but not enough to actually keep you alive." The words just kept flowing out of my mouth without my ****brain even realizing just exactly what I said."****Good bye Voldemort I hope you burn forever in the fiery pits of hell with all your other followers maybe one day I'll see you there," I smile evilly down at him and ****then the spell left my lips what I hadn't realized was that the shadow of death had come up from behind me and had wrapped its arms around me.**

**I knew I must have had a crazy glint in my eye. I don't want to admit it but can you blame me? I felt a small bit of satisfaction as his body hit the grass covered ground ****and the light leave his evil, black, stone cold eyes. The eyes of a murderer of innocence, one who killed in cold blood. The killer of my innocence. I still had some but he had made ****me face so many things what I would give to be able to have a normal life. What it felt like to have loving doting parents to be spoiled just for the fun of it to be****loved sure I love my friends but lately I have been getting a chilling feeling from them.**

**Anyway as his body hit the ground I grabbed it dragged it over to the cup and grabbed it again as I did the port key activated again and sucking sensation happened ****again and as I landed I was surrounded by tons of people.**

**They didn't even notice the body down on the floor in front of me until someone screamed about Voldemort being in the vacancy and I finally had enough of the ****noise, ****took a spell and made my voice as loud as possible and shouted**** " Would you all just f-ing shut up so I can explain what's going on! With the way you're all acting, you'd think the apocalypse had hit!"**

** Obviously, they had no clue what that was. Anyway,****I clear my throat, cancel the spell and look at every one "Well, as you can see, yes the body on the floor is our old friend Voldemort."****People were looking at me as if I was insane, I sigh, if only they knew.**

"**But he is dead, I killed him. Happy now? The big bad Dark Lord is gone and if you want the few death eaters that I have trapped, all aurors should head toward the ****cemetery in Godrics Hollow preferably sooner than later as in right now."**

**Flashback Over...**

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Hit that review button and tell me what cha think**


	3. Chapter 3 Present time

**All talking shall now be in bold sorry for the confusion **

* * *

><p>Present time …...<p>

After all that I walked away and headed straight towards the school I felt numb like i had exhausted my emotions for the day I was at my limit i wanted a nice relaxing bubble bath but first i wanted to visit my best friend.

Once i got into the school i headed to Professor Snapes Office to see if he knew where I could find Draco I made it to his Office and knocked it open he was glaring at me.

**What are you doing what if someone saw you come down here** he practically hissed at me i looked at him and said in the most emotionless tone i felt empty except for a bit of pain that seemed to stem from my chest area and felt as if it was eating me alive.

**It doesn't matter anymore**

**What do you mean it doesn't matter anymore again he hisses**

I look up at him and stare straight into his Black eyes **Voldemort is dead I just killed him no less than 20 minutes ago and returned with his body.**

**He's dead and gone**

**Where's Draco? I need to see Draco please.**

**Do you know where i can find him?**

I felt the first emotion since i returned from killing Voldemort and it was desperation to see something that was comforting and soothing.

Professor Snape looked at me for a moment

**I believe that he should be in the Slytherin common room**.

I hugged Professor Snape and his eyes softened from their stone cold glare and he hugged me back .

**Thank you i said**

I decided to head to the portrait that hid the Slytherins from the rest of the castle

I knocked your probably surprised I'd be so bold as to go straight into the Slytherin common room without hesitation well I'm actually on the good side of at least a few Slytherins. The one to open the door was Pansy she was automatically able to since that something was wrong with me. She called Draco down from the boy's dorm immediately the moment he saw me he dragged me up the stairs to his private bedroom.

Lucky Slytherins they had private rooms all of them and the rooms have wards on them so that you can't come in without permission so that if someone has a grudge and wants to do some damage they can't. Draco told me that his godfather who just happens to be dun dun dun Professor Snape yes the dungeon bat though i don't call him that anymore he's more like a father figure no one else knows though we've been keeping it a secret for about 2 years now.

Anyway Draco opened the door to his room and held the door for me told me to sit on the bed.

After I sat down and made myself comfortable he sat down beside me

He looks at me **tell me what's wrong**

I look at him** I killed him but I felt happy your family is free but when I killed him I felt joy and satisfaction that I knew he was dead and that i was the one who killed him I can't help but feel ashamed of myself.**

Draco looked at me with a sad expression and hugs me** No Draco says you have no need to feel ashamed of killing that bastard he murdered your family and he's been trying to kill you since you were a baby. You have no reason whatsoever to feel ashamed at feeling joy or happiness knowing that the snake is dead. He deserved it think of all the innocent people he killed had his death eaters rape or torture just cause he could he liked the feeling of control and you took that from him and sent him to hell where he belongs. You've set so many people free i know a lot of kids in this house that where going to be forced into being a death eater because of their parents regardless of what their opinions where. The only other choice was death unless they could find a safe place to hide and you've set my family free we're no longer controlled by him by threat of torture or worse death.**

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes

**Thank you Draco**

Draco cuddles me close **you know I think of you as a little sister Kira**

I glared up at him** just because your taller doesn't make you older**

Draco laughs and puts his arm on my head

I glare at him** I am not an arm chair your arm does not belong on my head so get it off**

Draco laughs more. **sure whatever you say shorty**

**Oh that is it** I tackle him on the bed It's a good thing he's ticklish or else I wouldn't have anything against him.


	4. Chapter 4 Curiosity

Thank you for your comments I'm starting to get the hang of this so keep em coming and as always since I don't want to go to jail I own Nothing THOUGH I WISH I DID

Review pretty pleeeeaaaassseee with cherries on top mmmm cherries love cherries

chapter 4

* * *

><p>Other then all those few years where he acted like a spoiled brat when I refused to be friends with him so he tortured me for that year though we became friends sometime during second year it was definitely weird at first. Mostly we had been in similar situations you may not know about it but Dumbledore hide the truth he knew all along the abuse I was getting from the Dursleys.<p>

Not only was I forced to live in a cupboard under the stairs at five he started beating me thank god it only stuck to beatings if it went further I'm not sure how I would have survived it was horrible enough as it was. The beatings came every week 2 the minimum and 3 the most and how bad the beatings were depended on how bad work had gone this week if he had gotten angry at an employee it was taken out on me.

The worst beating had to have been second year when dobby let the pudding fall on Vernon's precious promotion givers all end all losing the promotion completely. Yeah that night I was wishing like hell that someone would come and take me away or at least that I didn't exist at all. The second worst had to be when I accidentally blew up aunt Marg like a giant balloon not that really changed any of looks she looked like one already it was hard to tell why she was related to uncle Vernon.

They also weren't afraid to starve me I hardly got a lot to eat like a 2 pieces of bread and water or just cold soup in a can so I made sure at the last days of school I didn't eat a lot so that I didn't feel the hunger as much as I would. I didn't know my name till I was six that was when I start elementary me and Draco where similar that his Aunt Bellatrix liked to beat him for the fun of it. The only difference was he wasn't treated as her servant and he had his parents which were quite loving and doting on him but they were in a hard position with the dark lord as they call him.

I spent the night in Draco's room snuggling up to him I had the feeling that tonight would be a rough night for nightmares since I just killed the worst wizard in history made Gerald look like a little girl. Of course he asked Professor Snape to provide me with a Dreamless sleep potion to help ease my sleep I didn't like taking the potion mainly cause it can be addicting I would rather not be addicted to something cause I knew come summer that I wouldn't be able to get much help. I had decided to go up to Dumbledore's office to speak with him first thing the next morning when I awoke so I had Dobby bring me some clothes from my room and had them on hangers in Draco's closet and had him bring me a night gown.

Yes I slept in a night gown not pajama pants I can't help it I hate when they get twisted around my legs it was a pain in the butt to wake up and have to try and fix them. Snuggled in Draco's arms I was able to sleep through the night of course with the help of the potion I didn't have any disturbing dreams it was nice. I woke up feeling refreshed and careful not to wake him slipped out of his arms I got dress and immediately went to Dumbledore's office to speak with him I got to the giant Gargoyle and said Lemon Drops of course his favorite candy.

The statue jumped to the side to reveal the stair case leading up to his office the moment I entered I went straight to the desk Professor Dumbledore **must I return to the Dursleys this summer can't I just go straight to the Weasleys house I asked Dumbledore.**

**I'm sorry, Kira but you must go for at least a week so that the Blood wards stay up the Dursleys will need protection from rogue Death eaters. **

**Fine but I'm not happy with it **

Now Kira I have a meeting with Molly, Ron and Ginny I will talk more with you later.

The way he said it made it seem as if I didn't belong as if I stayed that I would find that he was keeping something from me the moment he left his office to get them I accio my invisibility cloak I was curious.

That saying about the cat is true in many ways except I didn't die I just found out something that I wished I never heard. I put on the invisibility cloak and hide in the corner so that no one would bump into me.

Soon I saw Dumbledore reenter his office with Molly and the kids in tow I watched as he looked around I guess to make sure that no one was around to overhear what they were talking about. He then cast the muffliato spell to make sure that no one outside the room could hear once they were all seated and comfy.


	5. Chapter 5 Betrayal and Countering

Chapter 5

Okay Please Pretty Pretty Please Review and If you would like to put in any ideas on how to proceed with the story feel free to say so

I own Nothing Hands up in the air Please don't take me XD

Enjoy to your hearts content hehe

* * *

><p>Dumbledore spoke first, "<strong>Have you decided on a plan?"<strong> he addressed Mrs. Weasley  
><strong>"Yes, she said," <strong>

"**Ron knows what to do," she proceeded to explain the plan.**

"**I will slowly poison her throughout her stay at my house a little in her meals and no one will notice once she starts feeling weak. That's when Ginny comes in to convince her that she must marry if she wants the potter line to continue and she starts trying to bring her and Ron together. Once they are married and Ron gets her pregnant she has the baby and then you can take her powers when she's at her weakest and then kill her remember to make it look like a birthing complication. So that way we can say that she died in child birth." **

"**Excellent plan my dearest" **Dumbledore replied I never noticed it before but now that I look at it Dumbledore has the creepiest smile I have ever had the displeasure of seeing it caused me to shudder.

Hearing all of this I was horrified I was in such shock I had to hold my hand over my mouth to make sure that no noises escaped so that I wasn't caught all I know is that I wanted out of there and quickly so that I could plan my next move. I didn't want to believe this I trusted them I loved them as family.

I heard Ron speak up so I got back to listening though I didn't really want to hear anymore but if I was going to survive this which I was. I was starting to get pissed no longer was I horrified to hear what they were saying I was getting angry.

Ron spoke "**Then I give it a few months and when everything has settled down I can get engaged to Hermione the one I truly love and we would never have to worry about money thanks to the Potter fortune."**

That is it that's what their after money fucking money if they had just asked I would have given half of it to them anyway maybe even more but instead of asking their pride gets in the way so they just decide to kill me.

Oh Fuck that like I was going to let that happen no way in hell I was not going to fall for that stupid shit and I can't believe I thought they were my friends.

I was hurt betrayed though I should have known that it was too good to be true since I had lived with the Dursleys I should have realized that certain people would never see me more them a freak of nature.

A movement from Dumbledore caught my attention again  
><strong>"Mrs. Weasley when will you put the plan into motion?" <strong>  
><strong>"I have decided to start it this coming summer the moment she comes in everyone of her meals will have a small dosage."<strong>

"**Good then the plan should be finished in a about a year or 2 you are dismissed Mrs. Weasley as well as Ginny and Ron." **

The moment they got up I walked right behind them as they exited the office once they were gone I ran down the stairs and to the Slytherin common room. The moment I got to the portrait guarding it I blurted out the pass word Parseltongue the moment it opened I raced through the hole and up the stairs to Draco's bedroom bursting through the door waking Draco in the process.

After shutting the door I started pacing back and forth in front of his bed I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it not sure how to begin the horrid tale of the latest enlightenment this morning had brought to me.

I guess I was making Draco dizzy or irritated with my pacing cause suddenly he comes up behind me scopes me up and places me on the bed beside him.

He looks at me, "**Care to tell me what has you all in a tizzy."**  
><strong>"That was not a tizzy that was full out panic," <strong>I said as of course my mouth slipped away from me I slapped my hand over my mouth and Draco started to try and pry it off.

I knew after I opened my mouth that he was going to want to know but I already knew he wanted to know what had caused the outburst that was me running into his room like a frazzled kitty that had her tale stepped on. (Poor kitty) I sigh I removed my hand from my mouth and looked at Draco  
><strong>"Okay I'll tell you everything but first you need to get Snape in here you and him are the only ones I trust at the moment."<strong>  
>Draco gave me a look that said you can't be serious<br>I nodded in response  
>He sighs and rolls his eyes <strong>"if I have to." <strong>  
><strong>"Draco this is serious I told him this is pretty much a life or death situation at least for me it is."<strong>

Draco turns serious you can tell when he gets serious he has this calculating little silver glint to his blues that told me he was already trying to find a solution without even knowing what the problem was.

I watched as Draco rushed out of his room only to come back about 5 minutes later with Professor Snape in tow.

Snape turned to me and asked, "**What is all this about what has Draco nearly running down the hall way and almost dragging me by my robes to get me up here.**"

I turn to both of them, "**you might as well make yourselves comfortable it may not be a long story but if you guys are going to help me well it may take a while to find a solution."**  
>I then proceed to recount everything that had happened this morning since i entered Professor Dumbledore's office when I was done I took one look at Draco's face.<p>

I immediately grabbed him and said,** "You cannot kill them no matter how much you want to but thank you for caring enough to want to now we need to figure out a solution."** I looked to Snape.  
><strong>"You have any ideas,"<strong> I asked him.


	6. Chapter 6 The Plan

**Chapter 6**

**I thank you for your reviews there very encourageing its great when i get an email informing me that ya'll have favored or reviewed my story **

**it make me very happy **

**enjoy **

**and remember I own NOTHING**

* * *

><p><strong>"I'm sorry to say I don't but I will try my best to come up with something and get back to you," <strong>he says.

"**Thank you if all else fails I think I may have an idea of what I could do but it would be better off for all of us if I kept it to myself I will go with the Weasleys this summer but if they actually start to poison me I'll disappear in the middle of the night. I've read enough detective books in my free time to be able to tell when food taste strange so I should be good but if you come up with an alternative I will be all to happy to take it I finished off."**

Draco still looked worried

"**Don't worry I told him I'll make this work I'll use my invisibility cloak and while I'm gone I'll try to figure out what to do with the Deathly Hallows while I'm at it I know that they need to be destroyed I know just where to go the goblins at ****Gringotts they should know and I can even get them to remove the monitoring spell on my wand so that I can us magic but I can already us wand less magic effortlessly and have been working on my animagus form."**That reminds me.

"**Hey Draco I found out what my animagus form might be**."

**-"Oh and what's that" **

"**a cat" **

Draco gave me a strange look then burst into laughter  
>Even Snape cracked a smile<p>

"**Stop laughing at me** I whined **it's not that bad at least it wasn't a lion come on give me some credit here."**

I stuck my tongue out at both of them and then sat on Draco's bed facing the wall behind it and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Muttering to myself, "**not fair it's just really not fair what dose a girl have to do around here to get a break? I mean I just killed one bad guy it's like just switching one for another just who the hell did I piss off in my past life?"**

Draco speaks up from behind me, "**You know talking to yourself is one of the first signs of insanity." **

I turn around and look at him like you can't have seriously just said that. "**It took you this long to figure out that I'm insane dang who dropped you on your head as a baby do you really think that after everything I've been through in the years since I was born that I was going to be able to keep all my sanity. Yeah not going to happen sorry bro."**

I looked back up at Draco's face I can't help but laugh he looked like he was so offended I mean who wouldn't find that haughty look hilarious it was almost as if I had offended him in the worst way possible. (One small problem I haven't yet I have yet to insult his manhood or ego yet.) It was also a good thing I know he was faking it but it was still funny when he screwed his face up like that I knew he was trying to make me laugh and he succeeded.  
>'"<strong>Okay, okay"<strong> let's get back to business Snape, Draco, **"I need both of you to find a small bag for me and place enchantments on it spells that will allow the bag to be bottomless and for me to be able to put my hand in think of what I want so that it will float into my hand. Then when done with the spells till the end of the school year fill it with things that I will need if I have to go on the run then when you believe it to be finished give it to me and I'll put in clothes and stuff. This way if I have to run I'll be prepared for anything I'd also like potions and Dittany added in their cause if they really poison me over at the Weasleys I'm going to need to be able to heal."**

When I finished telling them what I needed.

Snape said "**I believe Draco and I will be able to do so." **

"**Good and thank you when I'm safe I'll owl you but I need to make sure it can't be traced and I won't be able to tell you where I am till I'm completely sure it's clear."**

I look up with tears in my eyes,** "I thank you both for being my true friends that I can count on that are not after my money you've been the best thank you for all your help,"** I smiled up at both of them.

"**Okay"** Draco says **"Enough!" "With the mushy mushy gunk." **

I laugh "**fine mushy moment over happy now' **

"**Very" **

I try to glare but I can't manage to while giggling.

After that the plan was formed the school and my life seemed to continue on as if nothing had ever disturbed it's peace in the first place soon final exams where done and over and all students where lazing around the lake or out on the Quidditch field having a fun game with other house mates. I had gotten the small bag that actually looked like a pocket purse and filled the essentials should I ever have the need to take off I have the feeling that soon it will be time.


	7. Chapter 7 Just the Start

**Here's chapter 7 hope ya'll enjoy and if anyone has any idea they think I should add in the story feel free to give suggestion **

**I'm more likely to actually use them please review i'm begging you they keep me going **

**and as you know I OWN NOTHING NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING HEHEHEHE**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I stood on the plat form at the Hogsmeade station the time to leave Hogwarts felt too soon it was my home except now it seemed the owner of said home has betrayed me I knew I would no longer be returning here. If the matter wasn't solved in time for next school year then Snape said that he would get Draco if possible to send the fifth year school books to me via owl.

I took one last look around trying to almost memories the place to have the image burned into my mind for as long as it took for me to be able one day to come back, I stepped on to the train and went into an empty compartment placing my trunk up on the racks above the seats and placed a glamour over the compartment to make it look as if it was full. I then put a locking charm on it so that no one could get in how did I do this without a wand of course I used the elder wand though I could do wand less magic there was too much of a chance that someone would see me.

I slept most of the way back home knowing that being with the Dursleys would be bad but if the plan that Mrs. Weasley spoke of happened it would be worse than being at the Dursleys at least they didn't try and kill me though they did beat the shit out me. One good thing came from that though I learned I could do wand less magic with relative ease the one thing that Dumbledork didn't know and I certainly wasn't going to tell him.

And people thought that I would go dark they had another thing coming. I stepped off the train and onto platform nine and three quarters grabbed my trunk and Hedwig and walked through the barrier without stop. I saw the Dursleys the moment I came through the Barrier.

"**Let's go girl we don't have all day and none of your freakishness around the house you hear if I get word of you so threatening to do so I will beat you so badly you'll wish you'd never been born." **Uncle Vernon practically spit at me.

"**Yes sir" **

I got into the car it still amazes me no matter how many times I see it how the heck dose his tubby self-fit in that small care I mean Damn it's almost like magic itself.

On the way back to the Dursleys I stared out the window most of the time looking at the sky wondering just about anything and yet everything what would happen next, would my plan work, how bad was it going to be at the Dursleys.

That week at the Dursleys wasn't as bad as I thought it would be except of course the beatings but I managed only to get two but he used a knife on me as you know I can do wand less magic if I couldn't then the glamour on my back would be impossible to hide. There if you looked passed the glamour was a scar that looked like a word if that's what you thought then you were right. On my back craved by a knife was the word freak my Uncle thought I needed to be labeled so he craved that on my and from time to time he re craves it this was one of those times it was going to make it hard for me to do anything.  
>I just might have to start using those healing potions in the purse sooner than I thought but today was the day that Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley would be coming to retrieve me though I am grateful to be gone just a little bit. It's really just trading one punishment for another I still think I pissed someone off in a past life but I still can't figure out who.<p>

I heard the door bell and when I hear Uncle Vernon shout I grabbed my stuff got everything out from the cupboard under the stairs as quickly as possible after Uncle Vernon unlocked of course he didn't willingly. I grabbed on to Mr. Weasley and said **"Let's get out of here."**

There was a crack sound and then the feeling of being squeezed through a very tight tube ugh I'd rather be on a water slide even that was wider than what it felt like I'd been squeezed through. It was evening already at the Borrow and I could hear the twins tinkering with whatever new experimental prank product they were trying to invent now and of course the loud explosion that followed after.

I couldn't help but snicker as I watched the twins being scolded by Mrs. Weasley about how dangerous it was for them to be mixing potion ingredients like that without knowing exactly what would happen. Though in the back of my mind I realized tonight at dinner would be the time to see if they were going to go through with their plan.

My back up plan wasn't the best so far I was going to take the deathly hallows to Gringotts and get the goblins to help me destroy them and then get some of my money transferred to muggle cash have the monitoring spell on me and my wand taken off so that no one would be able to find me. Then I was going to head to the Dursleys and make a deal with them I would live in the attic and make it seem like no one was living there except them and I would still do that chores but without being seen. They would tell no one about me being there I would of course have to have some insurance so I looked up a spell that would make them forget I was there unless they saw me then they would remember everything but the moment I was out of sight they would forget again. This way if anyone questioned them under any circumstances they still wouldn't remember me.

I know returning to the Dursleys isn't the best of plans what else can I do I'm not old enough to go to Potter Manor yet and they would check there and Grimmaulde place it would be one of the first places they looked and that's also why I haven't talked to my Uncle Siri yet it's just safer this way.

Soon after I finished unpacking most of the clothes out of my trunk of course I had the rest in my purse it was time for dinner and Mrs. Weasley was calling all the kids down so that they could be seated and then it would begin.


	8. Chapter 8 On the run

**Okay I am very very sorry for not updating in such a long time **

**My college life is getting way to complicated and busy **

**I'll try to make up for this weekend and try to get 3 more chapters out **

**I've just had test after test I'm fixing to go freaking nuts **

**AND please remember I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING hehe**

**Now on with the show**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 On the run <strong>

Once we were all seated dinner began at first everything was okay we were talking about what we wanted to do this summer any plans that we may have had George and Fred said that they were going to try and sell more products. Of course that called for another scolding from Mrs. Weasley. All the food was being passed around surprisingly we were having a giant roast beef with mashed potatoes, salad, green beans, and for dessert Treacle Tart of course my favorite other than chocolate cheese cake mmmm yummy. Everything was great till I noticed a bit of a sour bitter taste in my mashed potatoes that Mrs. Weasley had out on my plate when I was talking with Hermione about the Potions homework that would be due at the end of summer.

They were really going to go through with it I used my wand less magic to make my mashed potatoes disappear that was it, it was decided tonight I was going to disappear almost to cease to exist. I continued to eat dinner like normal and then snuck into the bathroom took the the healing potion from my purse and held my nose and drank it down ugh why can't they ever make some good for you that actually tastes good. Maybe they should try vanilla flavoring when this is all over I'm going to get with Fred and George and see what we can come up with that's if they aren't involved with this plot against me. Though since they weren't at the meeting between Dumbledork and Mrs. Weasley I would say that they aren't but that just might be wishful thinking why is there always plots to get me what the hell did I do to piss off god.

And none of that god puts these obstacles in front of use so that we can better ourselves shit that's so not true that's just some bullshit in reality you just have some real shitty luck. I exit the bathroom and head back down stairs only to bump into Fred and George who asked me if I wanted to join them in a game of Quidditch the answer was Duh of course.

I laugh as we all race outside with our brooms the moment I'm out in the field I take of zooming around the field it was Ginny, Ron, and Charlie against me Fred, and George.  
>Of course we won as I grabbed the snitch out of the air as fast as I could sometimes I could kiss god for at least giving me good reflexes so that I'm not a klutz.<br>That would just make my life worse and I probably wouldn't have survived being hunted by a creepy psychotic murderer yeah I'd be dead six feet under.

Soon after our game of Quidditch we all headed to our assigned sleeping rooms I of course was sleeping with Ginny wonderful you know just what I need a night alone with the girl who wants me to marry her brother for my inheritance.

Oh yeah I'm going to get a lot of sleep tonight like I would actually be getting any anyway I already knew that tonight when I knew everyone was asleep I'd get my invisibility cloak out and head towards Gringotts. I got into my pajamas which consisted of a tank top and shorts I never could sleep in pants I laid down in bed and pretended to go to sleep faking sleep is easier than you think. As soon as I heard Ginny's breathing even out I got up went to the restroom and changed I made sure to stand still for a second and listen to see if any noises where being made in the house. It was time to put my plan in action I grabbed the purse out of my pocket and took out the invisibility cloak and left everything else in Ginny's room I wouldn't need it where I was going I already enough. If I needed to I could have money from my vault converted into cash for me to spend on some much needed clothing one I reach Gringotts I slipped on the cloak and headed towards the backdoor like I would really leave from the front I'm not that stupid plus the forest was much closer in the back.

The moment I was deep enough into the shadows of the dark forest and knew that no one could see me I apparated my ass out of there soon I reappeared in an ally (ironic I know) in Diagon Ally. I kept on the invisibility cloak as I headed straight for Gringotts I got to the door and opened it the good thing is I got my vaults key from Hagrid before I left this year I told him I wanted to be able to access it just in case I needed money for new clothes. I entered the back headed straight head goblin that I had talked to before with Hagrid. I greeted the goblin in the customary greeting

"May your gold run freely and your enemies be crushed" I crutsied

"Ah and the same for you Mrs. Potter now what can I have the pleasure of helping you with this late at night."

"I would like to speak with the Goblin in charge of the bank if I may and could this be a private meeting."

"I shall go get him right away."

"Thank you"

I watched as he rushed away and so it begins.

I sigh just my luck just may god damn luck !


	9. Chapter 9 Gringotts Bank

**Okay I am very sorry for the wait I am trying my best to get chapters out **

**And I very much Apperciate all those people who have been reviewing **

**You people are the ones that keep me writing now on with the show **

**Please remember I OWN NOTHING I TELL YOU NOTHING **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9 Gringotts<p>

It took no more than a 5 minutes for the Head goblin to come walking back and of course he had someone following him they stopped in front of me.

I curtsied "May your gold run freely and your enemies be crushed."

"The same to you Mrs. Potter now my name is Erwin Gringotts what may I do for you?"

"I was actually hoping Mr. Erwin that we could take this talk somewhere a little more private where the walls don't have ears or eyes."

"Certainly Mrs. Potter I have just the ideal place in mind follow me please"

I followed him soon we came to a room that looked like a giant cave but it had a door it almost looked like a vault. He went in and I followed after him soon the door was closed by the head Goblin.

I turned to them and explained everything that had happened so far and they promised to keep it a secret of course for a price.

After discussing my plan with them as well they told me that they were going need a blood test that way they could check for any blocks they brought out a piece of parchment I pricked my finger and let a drop of blood hit the parchment,

Suddenly words appeared  
>Mrs. Kira Potter<br>Parents: James and Lily Potter  
>Siblings: Elder brother Ryo<br>Blocks  
>Natural Animagus 70% Albus Dumbledore<br>Wandless magic 60% Albus Dumbledore  
>Magic 50% Albus Dumbledore<br>Legilimens 70% Albus Dumbledore  
>Occlumency 70% Albus Dumbledore<p>

When I finished reading the list I was so pissed that I almost missed what was at the top I read it again I had an older brother how did this happen?  
>And why didn't I know about it?<p>

Once I go into hiding I'm going to try and find out where he might be it's a plan then.

I look to the Goblins any way for me to get all the blocks off they nodded their heads

The head goblin left the room and came back a few minutes later and handed me a potion.

"And said take that and it should get rid of all blocks off of your person and enchantments that may be there as well."

"I thank them I took the potion'

"I have one more thing I need to do '

"I turned to my bag and proceed to pull out the Deathly Hallows I need to know a way to destroy them do you have any ideas"

I watched as the Goblins looked at each other and then the owner of the bank turned to me

"There may be one way"  
>"What is it I asked him"<p>

"We can merge the Deathly Hallows with your magical core it is of course dangerous and I'm not sure what exactly could happen but if all goes well then when you die the Deathly Hallows will be no more."

"Let's do it I told them I'll pay any price."

"We will have the ingredients for the ritual brought here immediately now here's what you need to do all you have to do is lay down on the table there in the middle of the room we'll be chanting in a our language. It may be painful but should only last a few moments as the items merge with your core you will then need to take a sip from the potion we have made using ingredients."

I did as they said I laid down on the table and shut my eyes soon I could smell them burning herbs in a fire and soon after that chanting. Suddenly I felt this giant surge of pain go through me what the fuck was that it didn't stop hurting though finally I let out a scream but the chanting was done and the ritual was over but the pain wasn't gone it just continued soon the goblins forced the potion down my throat. You'd think dying would be scary but it wasn't i heard my last heart beats my last breaths everything was dark then I just wasn't there I was somewhere else it was sunny and green it was beautiful was this heaven.

I saw my mom she waved and told me

"It's not your time yet you are still needed and I hope not to see you for a very long time.'

I smiled at her "yes ma am"  
>I felt myself being sucked back the way I came and I was alive once more no more pain and nothing was broken the Deathly Hallows where gone but no in the way that we had thought no I knew now what had happened this time I was the Lady of Death for real.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10 The Hideout

**I'm sorry for the long wait in updating thanks to my college semesters and finals i have been unable to write **

**I promise that I will try to get at least one chapter out every other week from now on **

**and feel free to give some ideas in the reviews**

**and remember boys and girls I OWN NOTHING HEHE XD T.T sniff regretfully **

**well other then the plot **

Chapter 10 the hideout

No, Lady Death doesn't sound right Mistress of Death now that sounds much better. I pressed my hand against my chest I could feel my heart pounding away in my chest. It felt more like it was in my throat any higher and it would choke me depriving me of precious air that my body craved to survive.

I looked over to the goblins was that supposed to happen.

The head goblin shook his head, no.

We did another blood test to see what had changed if anything had.

All the blocks that had previously been on my magic where gone as if they had never existed in the first place it also seemed that my blood had changed in some way cause on the paper now at the very bottom it said resistant to deaths call. I reread that part time and time again to make sure I wasn't just seeing things. Just to see what would happen I had one of the goblins stab me in the heart I know it was stupid but hey the paper said I wasn't going to die it was worth a try.

Well I died and about half an hour later I woke up as in I was alive again well I was the girl that just won't die now I'm the girl that just can't die lovely.

We tried a few more ways of death and well I died each time but the time varied depending on how serious the way of the death was then I would wake up whole healthy and as if it never happened in the first place. I also noticed that my powers where even stronger than they were before I could do wand less magic completely effortlessly now it didn't even make me feel tired at all.

I cast a spell to see what time it was I was shocked I didn't have much time I need to get out of here and to my hide out quickly.

Shockingly I went to the place that everyone was less likely to go to find me.

I went back to the same alley in which I apparated into in the first place and apparated into a small forest down the street from my hideout I put on the invisibility cloak and started walking down and stopped at the street sign that said Private Drive and head to house number 4. The Dursleys the horror to think that after all the time of hating them that I would be forced to see if they would let me live there until I had another plan to get out.

Its like a living nightmare and no mother or father to wake you up from it and comfort you into going into a peaceful sleep.

I hurried up to the front door and quickly took the cloak off and knocked on the door.

To my surprise it wasn't my Uncle who answered the door but my Aunt Petunia she almost let out a shriek seeing me.

I smirked hello aunty nice to see you at this time of night hmm nice breeze as well can I come in.

I could see she really didn't want to let me in but she did anyway and once the door was closed I turned and silently cast a silence charm so that no one could hear what I was about to discuss with her.

I looked at her I knew it was just she and Vernon and he was away on a business trip surprising I was able to read her mind pretty quickly.

Aunt Petunia I need a place to hide out Voldemort is no more but there are other enemies a foot and I need a place to lay low for a few months once I come up with another plan I will be out of your hair forever I promise.

She looked at me as if trying to judge whether I was being honest or not It was as if she couldn't decide.

I will see but if you do stay here you will have to follow the rules that are set. One Vernon must never know you are here and two the neighbors must never see you. Do you know where you're going to stay here like what room because you can't take any of the rooms in the house that Vernon might go by.

I was thinking of turning the attic into my room I know you hate magic aunty but I think I can put a very strong notice me not spell on the attic door so that Vernon will avoid it I can also cast a permanent silencing spell on the attic so you can't hear me moving around I will be turning it into pretty much a flat so that I will have a living quarters. It will have a kitchen and a bathroom. I will also put a spell on it that if a muggle looks at it, it will just look like a regular attic and everything will seem like it's in place.

Make sure you do that my aunt said for if Vernon finds out you're here there will be nothing that I can do if he decides to beat the crap out of you and keep you around to take his frustrations on like he did before.

I know aunt petunia but I can take a beating but if it goes any further then that he will regret the day he heard my name. I starting thinking to myself at least I know now that he can't kill me that at least one small piece of relief.

My aunt starts leading me up into the attic and once she's gone I start taking everything I brought with me out of my enchanted hand bag.

I look around there was tons of stuff up here maybe later I would organize it a bit I then I spotted a laptop and that was partly destroyed maybe I can put it back together and figure out a way to make it use magic as a battery instead of electricity it would at least a project for me to work on in my free time.

Well home sweet home it's a little dusty but with some dusting and a whole lot of magic I think I can make this place livable I smile. Let's get started shall we.


	11. Chapter 11 The attic the wardrobe and me

**Hahahahaha I'm finally getting some of the story out **

**any ideas from any one are welcome **

**the plot is a bit hard once i start trying to incorporate the wing gundam pilots **

**so any help is welcome **

**I OWN NOTHING **

**But i want to buy it she just won't sell it to me **

**i tried trading it for a waffle it didn't work T.T**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 the attic the wardrobe and me <strong>

Let's get started shall we. I cast a cleaning charm and the dust was vanquished I then decided to put a door that would lead to my quarters in the attic instead of just making the attic my home I mean it's a lot harder for them to notice a new door. Then they notice that their attic suddenly has a lot more space then they last remembered this way if Uncle Vernon dose come into the attic it will be normal.

For this type of thing I hate using spells so I'm going to try and conjurer what I need and of course I'm going to have to do it with wandless magic but after what happened at the bank it should be a piece of cake at least I hope it will be.

I closed my eyes and tried to picture what kind of door I want to appear and what I want behind that door if I can only get one room and one door at a time I'll be able to add on the rest of it. I could feel the magic swirling and combining too finally I figured it was complete yep it worked. It looked like the entrance to a wardrobe so it shouldn't be suspicious nice I thought and I managed to make it look like the one from the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe I so do love those designs.

I grabbed the remains of the laptop and opened the wardrobe of course I had to climb in and got to another door behind it that was hidden behind clothing. When I opened it I walked into a room that was bare but exactly like the attic on the other side, "but not for long," I said to myself.

I smiled I enjoyed doing stuff like this it gave me pleasure now for some notice me not charms, silencing charms, and muggle repellent spells. Once all the spells where in place I decided it was time to add on the additional rooms and such. Then I would start to transfigure some things like a bed and other room furbishing's.

On the left side I conjured another door with a silver door knob this one would be my bedroom I smiled I added another door to inside my bed room in the corner of the room that one would be my bathroom. I was able to conjure everything already with that it had a big bath tub it was a mix of white and black marble with silver knobs. I went back to the other room it would be the living area I add an arch kind of door way that would lead into the kitchen.

The kitchen wouldn't be much I transfigured an old broken book case into a refrigerator and put a cooling charm on the bottom part and a freezing charm at the top. The sink was already there and of course heating charms could be used for most cooking it's not like I had any plans of baking anything though I do like sweets. I looked into my little bag that I had and pulled out a mini traveling stove and set it on the counter and took out things like bowls, cups, and silver ware. I was able to design cabinets and other things I was quite satisfied when I finally finished with the kitchen now to do my bed room.

I want to do my bedroom walls first on one side I want dark blue and on the other side bark purple by the bathroom it will be blue and by my closet will be purple I then add on a silver crescent moon and add in some stars on each wall. I add dark purple and silver beads over the door and make my roof silver and add a ceiling fan. Now for my bed I add on purple silk sheets it's a very nice feel I bought those a long time ago for when I wanted to go live with my godfather Sirius but if I bet anything Dumbledore has kept him on the run so that he is out of the way while he tried to manipulate me.

So I put on the silk sheets and for the bed spread I want dark purple with silver leaf designs and of course pillows dark blues with silver lining. I have a stuffed animal that I got for myself it's a black tiger with ice blue eyes I set it on the bed and then all I need was a dresser and a desk. Last but not least a book case and I'm set. All that's left to decorate is the living room all it needs is some paint and furniture let's see.

Hmm should I leave it white or should I pick some color let's see my favorite colors are black, blue, dark purple, silver, red, and emerald maybe a nice navy blue yeah that will work I thought to myself. I magically paint on the color and then make a black leather couch out of an old rugged one then add in a bean bag chair and a love seat. I could try and fix one of the broken TVs and see if I could use it but I probably won't I brought a lot of books and the laptop is probably enough of a project.

I think I'm going to go back into the attic and finish up my spell work and take a look around. I climb back through the door surprisingly there are steps leading back up to it I exit the wardrobe. It feels so weird exiting a wardrobe eh I shrug and cast a disillusion spell so that the neighbors won't see anything through the attic window. I look around at all the boxes "Merlin" you'd think that they would go through some of this stuff and sell it or throw it out. They plan everything else and they like the house spot less why wouldn't they do the same to the attic.

I look at what is written on some of the boxes I spied one box in the far corner on top of a trunk that looks like one from school the box has a familiar name on it Lily my mothers name. It must have some of her stuff in it I run over to the box and start going through it. I pulled out books of all kinds on different spells it seems most of them are from when she went to Hogwarts I opened the trunk it had some old robes and skirts I saw a compartment in the trunk and popped it open. It was journal. It was my mother's diary.


	12. Chapter 12 The discovery Mothers things

sorry for the wait guys college has like taken over 2 or 3 essays every week

tests at least once a week its crazy ugh

well hope you like it and if you have any suggestions feel free to tell me

i'm starting to run out of ideas

enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 my mother's diary<p>

At least now I might be able to find out a bit more about my mother I open it up and I couldn't see anything there was nothing written in the entire thing. Could it be that there's some kind of code I need maybe invisible ink I wouldn't want just anyone being able to read my diary either. I kept turning the pages I headed back into the wardrobe to my room area with the box of stuff I sat down on the couch and kept going over things in my mind there has to be some way to read this. I turned to the next page roughly and cut my finger on the corner of the paper.

"Ouch," I wince I have noticed that smaller cuts hurt more.

I watched as a drop of my blood hit the page and then suddenly the blood disappeared into the paper. I stared what the bloody hell why didn't I think of that I would only want family to be able to read it if I died. As soon as the blood disappeared writing started to appear on every page. But I notice that most of the dates had been worn out I couldn't read any of them well at least I can read what my mother had to say I just won't know when till I get to about when she starts talking about my father.

I turned to the very front page something falls out that I didn't notice before.

Dear family,

As I have stated above that to be able to read this then you must have potter blood or my blood in you and the only other person with my blood is my sister Petunia and I know for a fact that she wouldn't touch this book with a 30 foot pole. She'd rather burn it which is why it was hidden under a notice me not charm in the corner of the attic that's where it was supposed to go at least in the case of me dying. If your my daughter/son which ever I had go to page 342 you'll find something very important there if we haven't told you already I am sorry you have to find out this way. I wish that we had been able to tell you ourselves at least you'll know my side by reading it though I wish you could know your fathers as well.

Always Yours with Love,

Lily

I wouldn't cry at least I have something of my mother's I take all of the stuff that looks as if it could be my mothers and head back into my hiding place through the wardrobe. I needed to read this maybe it would give me a clue I needed in finding my brother I longed for a family and maybe this could be my second chance. I opened the diary to the page that my mother asked me to read in her letter

Dear Diary,

It's only been about a year since James and I started dating something has happened though I missed my period I think I'm pregnant but I won't know until I check with madam Pomfery. I'll come back with more info.

Later

I looked to the next entry...

Dear Diary,

It's true I'm pregnant the due date is sometime this summer hopefully before school starts we have decided to give the baby up for adoption we will of course wish to keep contact with whomever he goes to. If it's a boy his name shall be Damion Lilith potter if it's a girl she'll be Kira Lilith Potter. I feel as if I'm about to burst I've been using a concealing charm and a notice me not charm on my growing stomach. Now it is the day before we go home for summer I'll be staying at James house though it has a lot of memories from his parents.

Dear Diary,

I had a boy he was utterly and completely adorable but with James and I not finished with school we can't keep him so giving him up was the only option I was devastated but it was for the best. We have been keeping in touch with the family that adopted him they are planning to move in the next few years. They have heard of a new project that has been having few kinks worked out I believe they called world 2 and it's in space they have built five. It's fascinating they even have gundams giant robots that are piloted by a person it's cool to hear about this type of stuff from the muggle world. I have to go this is my last year of school 7th year here I come also some more great news is that James and I made head boy and girl it's a lot of responsibility but I think I'll be able to handle it.

"Wow" So it's all true I have a brother I wonder if there's a book that can help me find my brother maybe I should contact professor Snape and see if he can't look into it for me and send it to me. I immediately grabbed a piece of parchment

Dear Professor Snape,

I have just found out that my mother and father had another child before me while they were still attending school but gave him up for adoption I would like to be able to locate him I'm sure after they died that all contact was lost with him. I would like to track down my brother see if he's alright I would like to meet him so if there is a spell or potion that can locate him could you please send it to me thank you.

Yours truly,

Kira Potter

I walked over the transport box there where 3 of these one Draco had and the other Snape and of course me so I put the paper in there and say who I wished it to go to so now the only thing to do is wait. I went over to my book shelf and picked up a book I decided on a muggle book Shakespeare's Hamlet it is a very good book. I grabbed my mp3 player and started listening to music while I read other than that I could fix the broken laptop I found in the attic and may be program it like my mp3 player to work on magic.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm going to need your help should it be<p>

Trowa/kira

Trowa/kira/Heero

Quatre/Kira/Trowa

Trowa/kira/Wufei

Heero/Kira/Wufei

Heero/Kira

Quatre/Kira

Wufei/Kira

please send me a answer in your reviews and the most popular will be the coupling

so please review

press the button you know you want to XD


	13. Authors SoS Help

Thank you all for reading this story I have never felt so excited that people like something I have written but I have been having a problem with the story at first my computer got screwed up so I had to get it fixed before I could write anymore but by the time I got it back my ideas for this story had kind of dwindled but now I want to start it back up the problem is, is that I have no clue how to get kira to meet her brother other then a chat room website where they meet or she just hacks to their address and and appears at the house one day but I wanted something a little different but I haven't got any ideas talk about major writers block so if you have any ideas please pm or leave a review and I just might pick it.


	14. Chapter 13 Older Brothers Name

**Okay I'm sorry for such a long wait I finally got some good Ideas **

**I thank everyone for their help and once I go through the suggestions one more time I plan On deciding on a few.**

**So without further Ado I present chapter 13**

**One more thing I don't own harry potter wish I did and I'm still wishing T.T I thought wishing on stars worked I was lied to lol**

**Any way on a side note heres A few things you need to know **

**1. **(**inside head)**

**2. GE: Mr. Erwin or Goblin Erwin Speaking or thinking "" no quotation marks mean no speakage usually action or thinkege**

**3. KP: Kira Potter speaking**

**Please read enjoy review if you want I'm still open to suggestions**

* * *

><p>Chapter 13 Older Brother's Name<p>

Of course knowing Severus he wouldn't get right back to me for some reason he loved to make me wait for things he get some kind of enjoyment out of my suffering.

I sigh well I guess there's nothing left for me to do I start getting to work on making the laptop run on magic. I explored the attic a bit more that morning and found some cook books and since I had a kitchen with working appliances I figured why not learn to cook so for the last few days I'd been making different dishes of course I'd put the left overs in the Dursleys frigid sometimes just to see the expressions when they would freak out.

I definitely got some good laughs out of it Oh the enjoyment hehehe.

Hmmm let's see I started searching for a recipe for something sweet I mean who wouldn't want to learn how to bake.

Suddenly I felt a pulse of magic from the box. Nice, he got back to me sooner than I thought was possible for him. I opened the box and saw a bag of potion ingredients and a book I start to grin oooooh big brother I'm coming for you hehehehehe be afraid be very afraid.

(Somewhere in japan Duo felt a shiver run down his spine his eyes widened what the hell was that he thought he looked over to Hero who asked what was wrong he shook his head and said, "it was nothing," Hero just stares at him.)

I set the cauldron as fast as I could without making anything explode and soon as the next few hours progressed I finally got to the final ingredient a drop of my blood. I take a silver dagger and prick my finger with the tip and watch as a drop of blood slowly falls into the cauldron. ("It was going at normal speed" said a voice in my head) I glare in my head at the area where it came from Oh shut up I told it, it looked slow to me so it was slow I proceed to stick my tongue out at it. ("Oh very mature" says the voice) Oh be quiet you're making me look insane. I can almost see the face that the voice in my head would be making it had one. (You're talking to a voice inside your head I think that qualifies as insane.) I fall silent sadly I had no comeback for that other than to give the voice a cold shoulder ha take that. ("Oh no the silent treatment what ever shall I do please stop I beg for mercy" the voice in my head says dryly.) I make a face in disbelief the voice inside my head is starting to sound like Severus the horror. I decide to forget it ever happened the event does not exist.

My focus goes back to the potion its now turn a silver purple color I take some parchment and put two drops on of the potion on the parchment. Black ink started appearing on the paper the potion is supposed to tell you any living relatives' location the location on the parchment will change when the person has moved to another location. So with this finding my brother should be relatively easy I think at least that was until I glanced at the parchment caught a look at my older brothers' location.

I stared at it you have got to be kidding me I exclaimed how in the hell am I supposed to get to Japan without being hunted down. I sigh my worst nightmare may have just come true okay I know what I need to do. I sigh at least I also know his name to but Duo Maxwell I have to say that is one weird name I think to myself who gave him that name oh well a question for another time. I began to pack up all my things from the attic and banish the rest of the potion and make sure nothing is left of the magic I had used to make my house in the attic of course I shrunk all my stuff first and put it into the bag in my pocket. ("This is going to be fun") I suddenly hear the voice in my head say I roll my eyes great now even the voice in my head is being sarcastic great I face palm.

Well looks like it time for another trip to the goblins after I finish I walk out of the attic as quietly as possible I look at the clock as I pass it on the way down the hall way it's about 10:00 at night. The perfect time to be out and not get seen so I sneak out of the house and head to the woods near the park where Dudley used to beat the crude out of me. When I got far enough into the woods that no one could see me I apparated to an alley in of course Diagon alley I immediately called upon the invisibility cloak and slipped my way into the alley making sure not to bump into anyone in the process. I carefully made my way to Gringotts and slipped in. I proceed to remove the invisibility cloak after I made sure that no one was around that would immediately recognize me other than the goblins that had my full trust after all way would I come all the way here if I didn't trust them with this important information involving me.

I walked up to one of the goblins and proceed to curtsied and greet him "Hello may your gold run freely and your enemies be crushed."

He was shocked I almost giggled but I held back my amusement now wasn't the time.

"May I talk with the head Goblin Erwin please?" I asked

"Of course Mrs. Potter right away" He replied and practically speed off like a speeding bullet.

I stared after him wide eyed dang I do believe I have never seen a goblin move that fast before did someone slip speed into his coffee this morning or too much sugar I wonder. I shuck myself focus on important mission very close to finding big brother keep your eyes on the prize.

Soon I saw Mr. Erwin himself walking up to me.

I curtsied again and greeted him "May your gold run freely and your enemies be crushed."

Same to you Mrs. Potter now if you'll follow me I will take you to my office so that we may discuss what you have come here for.

"Lead the way," I replied.

I follow behind Mr. Erwin and soon we were back in his office. The moment we sat down I immediately brought up the topic of my brother,

"Mr. Erwin I have found my brother thought there is a little problem with getting to meet him," I said.

GE: "And way is that Mrs. Potter"

KP: "Well he's in Japan first thing I have no way of getting to Japan and two I would like to make this go as smoothly as possible is there any way to achieve this."

GE: "Mrs. Potter you are in luck you I have just had contact with a recent friend in Japan her name is Lady Une and she is in charge of a program of police force you could call it in Japan called the enforcers. She created them after the gundam wars in space over destroying the earth. She is now trying to unit most of the soldiers in Japan that worked for her with their lost family that they were unable to keep contact with cause of the war. I'm sure if I sent her a letter she would be happy to receive you and help you meet up with your brother."

KP: In shock my mouth almost dropped I said almost I held back the erg to gap at him. "So will you be able to provide me with a way to get there."

GE: "Of course Mrs. Potter I will provide you with a portkey that will take you directly to her office."

KP: I'm so excited I finally found my brother now I get to meet him Duo Maxwell huh I mumbled aloud. I heard a swift intake of breathe I look up. Mr. Erwin looks like he's in shock I wonder why oh whatever.

GE: I heard Mrs. Potter mumble her brother name and I took a breath in shock her brother is one of the people who fought the last war and one of the most trusted enforcer Une has in her army. To think that he is her brother kind of Ironic if I think about it one the shinigami or the master of death and the other the mistress of death like brother like sister that saying seems to be true at least in these circumstances I start to smirk while thinking about it all.

KP: I feel more than a little bit creeped out as Mr. Erwin started to smirk why do I get the feeling that he knows about something that I don't.


	15. Chapter 14 Japanese Giberish

Okay I do not own harry potter or AC/gundam wing but boy would i love to

any i changed the way I write a bit out of a different perspective if you like it better this way tell me if you don't let me know so i can change it

Also sorry for the long wait my dad is really trying to hurry me along to get my degree so its work work work but soon I'll also have chapter 15 out so cross your fingers and make a wish

Love you guys and thanks so very much for reading and following my story

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Japan Giberish<p>

Kira looked over at Erwin he had already prepared a letter to send with her when he got the port key ready and destination set at Japan in Lady Unes office hopefully I don't scare her too much just appearing out of the blue like this Kira thought to herself.

Erwin comes back over and hands her the port key.

Okay your port key should be set to go off in about 2 minutes so be prepared here's the letter when you get to the office immediately hand this to Lady Une or else you may be in a bit of trouble he tells her.

Kira nodded her head and took the letter and held on tight to the port key funny enough was a glass orb that looked like it had black smoke swirling around in it but it started to form a shape when she looked at it closely it looked like a black scythe. She turned back to Mr. Erwin, "I thank you for all your help I really appreciate everything you've helped me with."

"You're welcome Miss Potter and good luck." Erwin replies.

Kira feels that familiar sensation of being pulled by her bellybutton as the port key activates. She really disliked the sensation feeling as though she was about to vomit what was left in her stomach though she knew it wasn't much so at least that was a lifting thought. Finally the pulling started to fade all she was left with was the after feeling tingles all over her body and for once in her life she actually managed to land on her feet instead of her face this time. Kira almost burst into cheers she was excited she was finally going to get to meet her brother and he was older how many times had Kira back with the Dursleys and through the years wished she had a sibling or at least her parents to be with someone who would love her though at the time she had thought that her friends would do.

Though she had lost her friends she had found a brother and that to her was something even better. She was so caught up in her thoughts she forgot that she had just appeared in someone's office unexpectedly and didn't realize until she heard a cough. Kira looked in the direction that the cough had come from only to realize she was looking at a black gun that was pointed at her nose.

Kira's eyes widened she started to panic inside she opens her mouth to explain then remembers the letter in her hand and hurriedly sticks out said hand and holds the letter out to the woman. Please let this be Lady Une or I could be in some big trouble she started praying to whatever deity that was out there that would listen and make this bad situation turn around. But with her luck she knew some deity out there had to have had it out for her since she was born why else would she have such rotten luck throughout the years.

Kira watched as the woman took the letter and started to lower her gun. Kira relaxed a little bit in relief at least I haven't been shot yet. I think that's a good sign at least will it's a good thing in my book so there ha.

The woman looked back up at her Kira starts to get nervous and then the woman opens her mouth and Kira hears

"Something in Japanese gibberish?"

Kira's eyes widen wondering what the fudge she was trying to say then Kira gets an idea one good thing Hermione ever taught her a language spell. Kira holds her hands up in front of her and makes hand gestures for the lady to hold on a moment so that she could cast the spell that would allow them to actually understand each other. Kira grabs her wand and casts loqui Iaponica and suddenly everything the woman said before made sense to her thank god for language spells she thinks.

"Sorry I was unable to understand you Japanese sadly wasn't a subject offered at Hogwarts but now that I think about it in this instant it would have been useful oh well," Kira shrugs her shoulders.

"Okay well as I was saying my name is Lady Une I am in charge of the preventers force and your brother as this letter states is one of my best agents."

"He's your agent so he's like some type of spy fighting crime and stuff funny how my life and his are so similar already he's what I wanted to be in the wizarding world," Kira replied.

"Yes well how do you wish to proceed do you want to meet him now or do you want to get to know a bit about him and I tell him a little later on with the family reconstruction program I could take a sample of your DNA and his and have it compared and then when it's done call him to my office and let him know," Lady Une asks.

"Well I think the second option is the one I would like best cause this way he has the proof that I'm actually his sibling and not someone just claiming it for the heck of it or something also I'm not quite sure how to bring up the subject. I mean am I just going to walk up to him out of nowhere and go. Hi my name is Kira Potter and I'm your long lost little sister from the wizarding world and I used to have a mad man after me, oh ya that would go over so well." Kira face palms.

"Well if that's how you wish to proceed then let's get started it's probably the best option anyway if I know my agents he would actually ask for it anyway," Lady Une hands Kira a swab inside a plastic bag.

"Just swipe the swab across your cheek and I will need some blood as well," Lady Une says.

Kay, Kira replies and grabs the swab out of the bag and quickly swipes the swab across the inside of her cheek and then puts it back and reaches for the purse that had the extendable charm on it and grabs a vile out and cuts her hand with her wand and lets it drip into the vile till its half way full then heals her hand.

"Will that be all that is needed," asks Kira.

"Yep that will be all," replies Lady Une.

"Then here's the number of the hotel I'm staying please let me know when the results come in and when you will be calling him here so that you can tell him and let me meet him," Kira tells her.

"Okay and thank you for bringing this to our attention I'm sure that my agent will be very excited when he finds out that he has a sibling that he never knew about," Lady Une replies.

Kira apparates to an alley near the hotel she decided to stay at and goes inside into her hotel room and looks out the window at the sky, "I hope he likes me," she whispers mostly to herself.


	16. Arthurs note

p style="text-align: center;"emOkay my lovely readers I am so very sorry that I haven't been posting on a regular bases my dad has gotten on to my butt about my grades and college and how I need to get my head out of the clouds and stop reading a writing fanfiction and focus on my school and getting a job afterwards -_- like i'm actually going to do that but I decided to humor him for a while and now that, that's done I shall be editing from the very beginning and I have a new friend who has been revising my stories for me or editing so very soon as in later today after I've gotten some sleep I will be updating each chapter and once I finish typing the next chapter from my notebook I shall be posting that also reviewers thank you so much for still reading and my faithful followers I shall forever be at your mercy you are what make me write knowing that ya'll enjoy what my imagination is at least trying to put to paper or internet./em/p  
>p style="text-align: center;"emOnce again thank you and the show must go on em/p 


	17. Authors Note 3 edited versions

p style="text-align: center;" Okay yes this is another Authors note /p  
>p style="text-align: center;"But it's to tell you that I have updated chapters 1 and 2 and will hopefully finish 3,4,5 and 6 tomorrow when I get home from work I have already sent chapters 7 through 12 to get edited and then post them once that is done I will send 13 through 17 to be edited and then you will get your updated chapters but also someone asked me if the updated version was going to be in another story no I am just replacing the chapters with the edited version so you won't have to go searching all over the internet for the new and updated version.p  
>p style="text-align: center;"thank you for taking your valuable time to read my story it is very much appreciated and I hope you enjoy p 


	18. Chapter 15 The Day has Come

Hello My dear readers I am so sorry for the very long wait

But thanks to school my editor hasn't be able to edit i had wanted to wait till all the chapters and the new ones that i have written had been edited but since it is taking so long i decided to put up the unedited version and then switch it

thank you so much for the wait and please review

* * *

><p>Chapter 15 The Day Has Come<p>

Kira was very excited it was almost too hard having to wait to meet her brother but she knew she had to be patient that tests sometimes take a while to come through and Lady Une had said that she would try to get it done as quick as possible but it had been a week now. She was starting to worry the more time she had to think about it the more she started to think that her brother would have absolutely no reason to want to meet her much less like her. After all the years she only had a few true friends and most of the ones she though were friends had betrayed her would she be able to trust him would he be able to trust her. A million different questions where starting to run through her head all at the same time she wanted the answers and to some of them she needed the answers but she would never know until she asked him.

Okay Kira calm down she started talking to herself if I keeping going like this I'm going to give myself a panic attack and that's the last thing I need at the moment she thought to herself. Everything is going to be just find I'm going to meet my brother for the first time introduce myself and then we'll try to get to know each other better. But I wonder what it would be like to have an older sibling will he act like Dudley but then again that depends on how he was raised I know not every child was raised as Dudley was. But what if he hates me on sight I mean if he finds out about magic will he think that I'm a freak just like Aunt and Uncle said I was.

"Kira face palmed this talking to myself isn't really helping is it Kira thought to herself."

"No Kira I thought that talk was going just fine continue on discouraging yourself even though you're trying to give yourself a pep talk and utterly failing at it," the Draco like voice replied in Kira's head .

"You know if you weren't my subconscious in some way I would really enjoy smacking and hurting you Kira thought to the sarcastic voice."

"The voice snorts yeah go ahead and try you'll only be smacking yourself."

"If I could stick my tongue out at you I would you pain in my ass."

Suddenly Kira realized and her eyes widened incredulously did she seriously just have a conversation with herself okay that's it enough is enough I'm ignoring you Kira pushed the voice to the very back of her head even while hearing its protests.

Merlin it's almost as if I have some alternate personality inside my head Kira pinched the bridge of her nose massaging it hoping the newly developed headache would fade away after that thought. Well you know what Kira thought to herself I am just going to have to wait and see.

There's no telling what the future will hold though I guess I should get to know them first and then judge if it all comes to nothing then I guess I could pack up my stuff and find somewhere else to live I wonder what it's like in America I heard they have some pretty good spots there Kira thought to herself.

Kira decides to get ready for bed and go to sleep rather than worrying even more over something that she has no control over what so ever. Hoping that the dreams of the past wouldn't haunt her in her dreams with the betrayals still fresh in her mind she was conscious of everything but was getting tired of trusting people and only getting backstabbed in return. I'll give this world one more chance but if another betrayal happens and I'm screwed over again that's it I'm moving to America or Alaska and becoming a hermit Kira nods to herself at that thought this was her back up plan.

Kira finally drifts off into the comforting and relaxing darkness as her brain and body slowly begin to recognize sleep as it takes over her body and she allows it to take her under into its warm embrace.

….Time skip

Two days later

Kira spent most of her time exploring the shops and restaurants around the hotels occasionally checking out the theaters and zoos that they had there since she had missed out on this stuff as a kid this was actually turning out to be like a holiday for her it was summer right now any way she should enjoy it. Kira had just returned to her hotel room when she was contacted by Lady Une telling her that they had the results and would like for her to return to the head quarters since she had also called in kira's brother.

Kira told Lady Une that she would be there soon Kira gulped she was nervous again this started to bring back all her anxieties from the first day. She took a deep breath okay Kira snap out of it you've faced a 50 foot snake you faced the dark lord at least 6 times and lived to tell the tale while others died the instant they saw him. Those things are a lot worse than introducing yourself to your older brother that neither you nor he even knew about.

Kira apparated into the office to see Lady Une sitting at her desk looking over the paper work when she looks up she greats Kira and asks her to wait in the side room while she brings in her brother and his friends. At the mention of her brother friends she starts freaking out inside there was nothing about having to do this in front of his friends oh dear merlin what have I gotten myself into. She hurries into the side room so that she might be able to just forget what was about to happen though in reality she was having a lot of mixed feelings about this in so many ways.

The only thing she could think to do at this moment was to listen to some music she pulls out her handy dandy never emptying bag and reached in and thought of her ipod and headphones out them on and went into her own world. She started off with some evanescence and started listening to her favorite playlist that tended to relax her in the most stressful moments. There was a knock at the door she walked to the door and took a deep breathe I guess it's time let's get this over with. Kira opens the door and walks out the first thing she see is.


	19. Chapter 16 Details and Explanations pt 1

Okay thank you all reviewers special thanks too Goddess Bubbles, StrongGuy159, God of all, Aldwynter, Candinaru 25, and DragonFire Princess thank you guys so much for reviewing and the great comments

Now I have chapter 17 almost ready to go I just have to type it out I think i can get it uploaded tomorrow

Thank you for your patients and I hope you enjoy don't forget to review

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Details and Explanations part 1<p>

As Kira opened the door the first thing she saw was about five teenage boys that looked about two to three years older than her. She immediately noticed which one looked most likely to be her brother considering the fact that she could notice their parent's features on his appearance. Such as the fact that he had her father's face shape and their mothers nose his hair was similar to their fathers except that it was a lighter color of brown it also looked like it had a few red streaks in it. She could tell all this at a glance mainly because of all the hours she had stared wishfully at the album Hagrid had given to her as a late Christmas present at the end of her first year at Hogwarts. That was her first real Christmas and the album was now one of her few most treasured possessions.

She took the time while Lady Une was getting the paper work together to begin explaining to the boys why she had summoned them here to study each one of the five boys in the room. She wasn't sure she should tell him about the magic world until she was more comfortable around him and Kira could tell that if she told him of the magic world they would eventually end up telling his friends just from how close they were to each other. She could tell that they didn't keep much from one another since their trust was so strong she realized that she wished Ron and Hermione had been that way but they had been faking it all along there had been signs small though they were but still there she had tried to give them the benefit of the doubt.

She sneers at herself and look where that got her on the run from the magic world so that she could keep her magic and life she could care less about the fortune that was stored in Gringotts bank. Not once had she ever been truly free to pursue anything for herself during the summer it's the Dursleys using her as a slave in the school year it's the entire wizarding world putting pressure on her to destroy their dark lord that they created. Kira shook her head to stop her train of thought back to the main thing she wondered if he even had magic at all. Kira noticed that the boys also looked familiar not in the kind of I meet you once but the kind that you had glimpsed a time or too on the TV. That's when it all came back to her they were the gundam pilots that she caught a glimpse of on TV when she was able to so they had just gotten done with a war themselves.

She noticed Lady Une was about to say something so she tuned back in to what was going on but made sure that she was back against the wall as if her magic knew she didn't want to be noticed yet it helped her in that little endeavor.

Lady Une started to speak.

"Okay boys, you know of the Family reconstruction act that we have had going for a while now?"

The boys all nod.

"Well we have found a match for one of you and it seems that Duo you have a sister that is three years younger than you putting her at 15."

Kira really didn't want to be in the room for this news she really would have preferred it if Lady Une had explained it to them first and then brought her in. Now she was trying to blend into the shadows on the walls till they had some time to process just what Lady Une was telling them.

At first Duo looked as if he was in shock just like the rest of the gundam pilots she could tell that they were thinking that there had been no chance of duo or any of them for that matter well except for Quatre to have any family left.

Duo opened his mouth the first words out surprised her.

"Where is she?" it almost sounded like he was panicking.

Lady Une knew what to tell him we had discussed it before this meeting took place over the phone as well so that everything was in place.

Lady Une looks at him and says "Well Duo what I know is what we have researched so far she has recently run away from her boarding school out in Scotland at the end of her fourth year. All I have at the moment is that she is somewhere here in japan. At first we thought she would have run to her Aunt and Uncles. Sadly I also found out that your parents died on her first birthday it doesn't say cause of death though. A family friend apparently took her to her Aunts to stay there after the death of your parents she has been living there during the summer when she isn't at the school. I also found out that apparently someone was after her family they had gone into hiding before they had died it seems that the guy was still out there and after her. It has come to recent notice that she killed him after he tried to kill her three or four times not sure how many researchers couldn't find all of the info.

It seems that your sister found a trunk at you Aunt and Uncles that was left to her by her parents inside it had your mothers journals that told of how she had a older brother. And that at the time of your creation she was still in school barley turning 17 she couldn't take care of you at the time so she gave you up to a couple of family friends that said would take care of you and love you as their own. They had come to an agreement that your mother and father could come visit you when they felt like it and get to know you so that when they had a stable life going they could take you back. But the family you were living with decided to move to the colonies and L2 from there sadly your parents lost contact with that family and where unable to find out anything that had happened. But they did have someone searching for you until they had died and then it stopped.

Your sister got the detective that your parents had hired to find you to start up again after that and she found out that you were in japan she didn't know you exact Identity so she came here when she found out about the family reconstruction act.

The next words out of Duos mouth surprised Kira again

"She's here in Japan? Where I want to meet her?"

"Duo calm down you will be able to meet her in just a few minutes," Lady Une says.

Kira starts to move away from the wall she was trying so hard to blend into before cautiously. Not know for sure wither he was excited that he had a sibling or if he just wanted yell at her and tell her that he wanted nothing to do with her and she had better stay the hell out of his life. Also that he would never want her in his family even if she was last remaining relative alive on earth. Well as ironic as that is considering she practically was since she had a feeling that if he ever met their aunt and uncle he would disown them from the family not that she already hadn't. Kira stopped herself at this thought there she goes again with her over active imagination ugh. Do her thoughts always sound so bloody depressive?

"Yeah,"Dracos voice echoes in her head.

She couldn't help the annoyed twitch that her left eye had started doing. Who asked your opinion any way she thought to the voice. You basically did when you thought it to yourself duh. Kira face palmed she did it again she had started to have a freaking conversation with herself. What the bloody hell she knew she was insane but did she have to be showing the signs now announcing it to everybody. She means she did so well hiding it until now way does it have to start to show she was doing so well. This is seriously taking this a little too far.

It was the last pilot Wufei she thinks his name is he had black hair and black eyes who asked the question that everyone was thinking well except for Lady Une and her.

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" asks Wufei.

Lady Une sighs lifts her hand as if to present Kira to the group and announces

"Duo meet your sister Kira."


	20. Chapter 17 Details and Explanations pt 2

Alright people I am so sorry that I haven't been updating

Life has been crazy plus plot bunnies the evil ideas ugh

Anyway this is the unedited version until editor is done with exams

she is unable to help with my stories so

I'll do what i can

Hope you enjoy and don't forget suggestions are encouraged

I also own nothing except for plot and a few original characters

Review please

* * *

><p>Chapter 17 Details and Explanations Part 2<p>

I stand there and awkwardly wave I could feel the last few months exhaustion mentally mainly as well as physically start to take its toll on me so figured I better just speed this along before I have a complete mental break down which usually have in the privacy of my own room. Sadly, at this moment I didn't have that luxury so until I did I would hold it in the best I could I turned back to the moment at hand.

"Hi I'm Kira," I say as I continue to awkwardly wave at them.

Duo comes bouncing up to me and hugs me I couldn't help myself I tensed I always had the same reaction even with Hermione and Ron. I slowly let myself relax and hug back even though I was feeling very cautious of the fact that he was to close for comfort. He stopped hugging and looked at me strange I hope he wasn't getting suspicious of me but then again what's to be suspicious about my mind answered for me everything.

"It's nice to meet you Kira I would like to get to know you where are you staying at the moment? Tell me about yourself? Tell me about our parents? How did you get here? How did you find me?" Duo starts asking me questions left and right I couldn't get a word in until one of his friends I think his name was Quatre finally told him to calm down and let me talk.

"Well," I said to Duo, "I guess I should start at the beginning."

"It all start more than 50 years ago when a women meet a man that was of noble blood she fell in love with him but he didn't love her and was due to marry another woman. Instead one night the woman drugged him and eloped with him she soon became with child and hoped that the man would love her now so she stopped drugging him. But the man left as soon as he was aware of what was going on soon the woman was pregnant and living on the streets until she stumbled to an orphanage where she died giving birth to her son Tom Marvolo Riddle. Tom grew up in the orphanage torturing and bullying the kids there and sometimes even animals until one day he was invited to join a private boarding school for the gifted. But there the school had very biased opinions such as only the people whose family for generations should be allowed in the school. That only certain nobles of bloodlines should be allowed into their society Tom was one of those people who believed that only pure bloodlines should be allowed but no one except for some of his friends in school believed that. Soon after he killed a girl in school and blamed it on another student who was expelled and sentenced to prison. After school Tom started a cult that was created for the purpose of getting rid of the new blood coming to their society. "

"Our side to fight him started and organization to fight him and his followers our parents where a part of this group. One night he came looking for our parents wanting them to join him you see our parents had gone into hiding after they found out that mom was pregnant with him hoping that they could trust their 3 friends to not tell where they were. But one of their friends was a spy and he betrayed them and framed their other friend you would know him as Sirius Black the criminal. Anyway that night Tom showed up and tried to get mom and dad to join him but they rejected him for Tom it was join or die. Dad told mom to take me and run while he tried to fight him off except the only place to run was up the stairs to my nursery. Where mom placed me in the crib stood in front of me ready to defend me from him as he came into the room my mother begged him not to kill me to take her in my place but he wouldn't have it he offered her to live if she would just move so that he could me. She didn't she continued to beg for my life till he had enough and killed her after that he turned to me I don't know what happened after that no one knows."

"But somehow he was severely injured and ran for it people began to revere me as some kind of hero I was only one year old I didn't do anything but the society that I was born into most of them are idiots. Anyway one of our mothers friends decided to ignore their will that said I was supposed to go anywhere but to our aunt who was my mother's sister. Our mother's sister had always hated her after the fact that she had gotten into the private school and our society she was jealous and then mom went and found a husband in a rich noble while she got stuck with a medium wage overweight man. Sadly, our aunt decided to take the anger, hate and jealousy she had for mother out on me it was not a pleasant childhood but I survived and then on my 11th birthday I got a letter telling me that I was also invited to the private school that our parents attended. Of course Aunt and Uncle got angry and started burn all the letters that came until one day a teacher from the private school came to fetch me since it was in my parents will that I was to attend that school no matter what. The teacher told my Aunt and Uncle it didn't matter what they wanted and that I was to attend the school the bad thing was my first year at the school was when Tom showed back up."

"He somehow managed to infiltrated the school as one of the new teachers and throughout the year tried to kill me I fought him off at the end of the year where I managed to injure him but that didn't stop him. The second year one of his followers got into the school as a student and was hurting other students trying to get to me finally at the end of the year again I was able to expose the student. My third year our Godfather Sirius Black was able to escape prison after he got a newspaper that showed the real traitor who framed him for the death of our parents. His plan hunt down the traitor as it turned out the traitor was actually hiding out in our school so our godfather headed for the school with all intents of killing the traitor. Until I ended up meeting him and finding out what really happened that night we had captured the real traitor and where going to turn him in. But one of our godfathers' enemies from when he used to attend school there was a teacher and interfered thinking that Sirius was still a criminal not knowing the real story. Thanks to the teachers interference the traitor escaped and Sirius was once again captured by the police my friends and I were able to help him escape and go into hiding."

"Where he is right now I don't know I haven't been able to get contact with him for at least 6 months I don't want to be found or traced. My fourth year was the worst yet one of Toms followers this time disguised as a teacher entered my name into a tournament that was very dangerous and only students older than 17 where allowed to enter. I didn't even want participate but the rules of the tournament said that once entered one must compete or else. The last task of the tournament was a trap but luckily I had been prepared I had weapons and a plan before it was even started I had my suspicions. Any way I fought Tom and this time I won he was dead so I made it back to the school and told the authorities where to find his followers I then went in search of the headmaster and my friends from school to tell them the good news."

"But when I got the headmasters office I heard them talking they had betrayed me apparently I had another enemy hidden as my friend. After I heard their conversation I ran to the only people I knew I could trust I had friends that my other friends wouldn't have approved of so I kept it secret. I went to them and they helped me pack and got me out of there so I went into hiding at first it was Aunts and Uncles house where I found mothers' diary and found out about having a brother. Lucky for me I had taken some money out of the family account before going into hiding and hired a private detective to try and track you down he somehow came into contact with Lady Une who said that she was having her agency do a family reconstruction act and that if she had some of my blood that she might be able to help me. So I took the first flight I could get and came here handed over my blood in hopes of finding the only family that I have left on this earth. And that brings us back to here."

I explained the entire story leaving out the magical parts I wasn't sure wither or not I should tell them about the wizarding world something told me to wait till I got to know them and my instincts have never led me wrong before. They didn't need to know all the details I may never even go into them I looked at all of their expressions most of them where blank having a mask up that was very similar to Severus. But Duos was a bit more open and he was pissed his expression said it all well except what exactly he was pissed at. Was he mad that I had come here when I used to have someone trying to kill me and brought it to him? Maybe I shouldn't have come I think I still have a chance to leave I mean I only just met him I shouldn't have come here I've brought trouble right to his door. He's also still recovering from his time at war what the bloody hell was I thinking I swear I never think these things through. Not to mention I forgot that some of Voldemort's followers weren't caught they most likely will be coming after me for revenge and what do I go I go and find my long lost brother bringing all of my shit to his door step I'm a fudging idiot I better leave while I have to chance.

"Shit," I mumble as all these thoughts rush through my head I bowed to them quickly and say, "You know maybe this wasn't the best idea it was nice to meet you and great to see you and know you're doing well I will let you get back to your life now." I shouldn't even have come I turned and started rushing towards the door as I opened it I heard Lady Une shout for me to wait. But the moment I shut the door I bolted for it I was an idiot I should have never come here was I so desperate for family that I would even put their lives at danger for it. I raced through the preventers headquarters as fast as my legs would carry me ignoring the strange looks I was getting soon I heard footsteps following me trying to catch up my eyes widened what the fudge. Why where they following oh who cares I'm going back to my hotel it was a few blocks away so that would give me some time to lose my followers. This was probably the most idiotic idea I had in my entire life what was I going to do say Hi I'm your long lost sister that mom had to give you up cause she couldn't take care of you and I've had an evil dark wizard trying to kill me for the last 14 years of my life lets be one big happy family. Oh yeah that would have gone over so well when I got to telling them the truth I snort at my own thoughts and then continue to focus on running I turned into an alley hoping it would lead to the other side of the street I was in luck soon I was able to make it to my hotel.

Of course this was after taking millions of different twist and turns trying to lose my followers but it was in vain I made my magic flow to my feet to make me faster and I was able to make it to the elevator and make it shut faster. I pressed my floor number and hoped that they didn't take the stairs to try and follow me up oh who am I kidding if my luck goes bad their going to be waiting on the other side of the elevator when I get there.


End file.
